thunghiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Thuật ngữ
Thành phố bị ruồng bỏ Ma thạch Tinh linh khoáng Ám ma kiếm Địa danh: *Ragna Ys : 浮遊島 ＜ラグナ・イース＞ Đảo phiêu du Ragna Ys *Alphas Theocracy: アルファス教国:Giáo quốc Alphas *Kingdom of Balstan: バルスタン王国:Vương quốc Balstan *Quina Empire: クイナ帝国:Đế quốc Quina *Holy Kingdom of Lugia: 神聖ルギア王国:Thánh quốc Lugia *Walz Kingdom: ウォルス王国:Vương quốc Walz *Principality of Rossvale: ロッソベル公国:Công quốc Rossvale *Biblion: 古代図書館:Thư viện cổ đại *La Parfait: ラ・パルフェ *True Sanctuary: 真祭殿:Đại Thần Điện : Chân tế điện *Astral Zero: 元素精霊界(アストラル・ゼロ) : nguyên tố tinh linh giới Tổ chức: *Areishia Spirit Academy: アレイシア精霊学院:Học viện tinh linh Areishia *Sylphid Knights: 風王騎士団(シルフィード): Đội kị sĩ Sylphid phong vương kỵ sĩ đoàn *Instructional School: 教導院:Trường huấn luyện aka "Trại Giáo Dưỡng" giáo đạo viện *Divine Ritual Institute: 神儀院:Thần nghi viện *Corpse Federation: Liên minh Tử Thi *Spirit Investigation Association: 精霊調査会:Hiệp hội điều tra tinh linh *Team Inferno: 煉獄の使徒＞ (チーム・インフェルノĐội Inferno Luyện ngục sứ đoàn *Des Esseintes: ＜聖法機関＞ (デ・ゼッサント) Des Esseintes cơ quan> cơ quan thánh pháp *Sacred Spirit Knights: 聖霊騎士団: Đội Thánh Linh Kỵ sĩ *Rupture Division: 破烈の師団 *Knights of the Dragon Emperor: 竜皇騎士団:Đội kị sĩ Long Vương Long Vương Kỵ Sĩ Đoàn * Thuật ngữ (Danh hiệu, chiêu thức): · Stone Circle: 石の円環:Vòng đá dịch chuyển thạch viên hoàn *Elemental Lord: 精霊王:Tinh Linh Vương *Queen: 精霊姫:Tinh Linh Cơ *Dusk Witch: 黄昏の魔女　（ダスク・ウイツ）Phù thủy Hoàng Hôn/ ma nữ *Ren Ashbell - Strongest Blade Dancer: Ren Ashbell, vũ cơ mạnh nhất. *Calamity Queen: 災厄の精霊姫（カラミティ・クイーン）:Tinh Linh Cơ Tai Họa/ Tai ách tinh linh cơ *Lost Queen: : 喪失の精霊姫（ロスト・クイー）:Tinh Linh Cơ Thất Thế/ tang thất tinh linh cơ *Sacred Queen: 救世の聖女（セイクリッド・クイーン:Thánh Nữ Cứu Thế *Cardinal: 紅蓮卿Hồng Y Thánh Nữ ( Liên khanh) *Hierarch: 教主:Giáo chủ *Raven Class: Lớp Raven *Blade Dance Festival: Cuộc thi Tinh Linh Kiếm Vũ *Cursed Armament Seals: 呪装刻印:Ấn chú bị nguyền rủa/ chú trang khắc ấn *Brand of Darkness: 闇の烙印:Khắc ấn bóng tối/ ám lạc ấn *Tempest ＜嵐の如き乱舞＞ （テンペスト: Lam như loạn vũ: nhảy loạn như bão *Dragon Blood: 竜の血:Long Huyết *Regulation: 試合形式:Thuật điều tức/ Thí hợp hình thức/ hình thức thử kết hợp *Mythical Class: 神話級:Cấp/lớp thần thoại *Blood Stone: 精霊王の血Huyết Thạch/ Tinh Linh Vương Huyết *High Ancient: 古代精霊語Cổ ngữ tinh linh/ cổ đại tinh linh ngữ *Silent Fortress: 静寂の要塞:Pháo đài trầm mặc *'Druid: '樫の賢者'Thần rừng'/ hiền giả? *Sacred Flames of Judgment: 断罪の浄火Tịnh hỏa phán xét/ đoạn tội tịnh hỏa *Demon Caster: 魔精霊使い＞　デモン・キャスター Ma Tinh Linh Sứ *Evilflame: 暗黒の炎 イビルフレイム: Hỏa viêm hắc ám/ ám hắc diễm/ lửa hắc ám *Isolation Barrier: 封絶結界:Kết giới cách ly: phong tuyệt kết giới *Flametongue: 炎の鞭 ＜フレイムタン＞:diễm/ hỏa tiên *Hell Blast: 闇魔閃雷＞ ベルブラスト <Địa Ngục Thiểm Lôi> Ám ma thiểm lôi: ánh chớp ma ám của địa ngục *Blade Storm: ＜闇魔千刃＞ ブレイド・ストーム <Ám ma thiên nhận: nghìn lưỡi dao ma ám *Drain: 吸収 ドレイン :Ma thuật hấp thụ/hấp thu *Drag Ray: 竜火閃＞ ドラグ・レイ lánh xa rồng lửa *Demon Sealing Eye: 封魔眼:Ma Phong Nhãn *Icewall: 絶対氷壁＞ アイスウオール(Băng Bích Tuyệt Đối) *Ice Break: 砕氷の華:(Phá Băng Chi Hoa) / toái băng hoa *Ice Storm: 氷嵐乱舞:(Băng Lam Loạn Vũ) *Flame Chain: 焔獄の縛鎖＞ フレイム・チェイン(Viêm Ngục Tỏa) Diễm ngục phược tỏa xích trói buộc lửa ngục *Flamewall: 炎の障壁(Viêm Chướng Bích) *Hellblaze: 炎王の息吹:(Hỏa Vương Chi Tức): Viêm vương tức xuy hơi thở hỏa vương *Frost Blaze: 凍える焔華:(U Lãnh Viêm Hoa)/Đông diễm hoa *Clairvoyance: 念視:Thần nhãn/Niệm thị/ đọc hình ảnh *Pandemonium: 万魔殿 パンデモニウム :Vạn Ma Điện *The City of Ivory: 象牙の都:Thành phố Ngà/Tượng nha đô *Whispers of the Wind: 風の噂Tiếng gọi của Gió/phong đồn *Sleeping Cloud: 眠りの雲:Mây ru ngủ./miên vân *Stahl Loewe: 鋼の獅子:Sư Tử Thép/ Cương sư tử *Longinus Copy: ロンギヌス・コピー *Elfim: エルフィム *Absolute Blade Arts - First Form, Purple Lightning: Tuyệt Kiếm Nhất Thức, Tử Điện *Absolute Blade Arts - Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz: Tuyệt Kiếm Tam Thức, Ảnh Nguyệt Viên Vũ *Absolute Blade Arts - Fourth Form, Blaze Slash: Tuyệt Kiếm Tứ Thức, Diệm Trảm *Absolute Blade Arts - Sixth Form, Crushing Fang: Tuyệt Kiếm Lục Thức, Toái Phá Chi Nha *(Absolute Blade Arts - Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance - Consecutive Strikes: Tuyệt Kiếm Hoại Thức, Liệt Hoa Loa Hình Kiếm Vũ – Liên Chiêu * *Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, Last Strike: Tuyệt Kiếm Tuyệt Thức, Thiên Tuyệt Thiểm Xung *Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, Last Strike・Dual: Tuyệt Kiếm Tuyệt Thức, Thiên Tuyệt Thiểm Xung – Song Trảm. · 絶剣技――初ノ型、紫電 (Absolute Blade Arts - First Form, Purple Lightning)= (Kiếm pháp tuyệt đối - Chiêu thứ nhất, Tia chớp tím) tử điện · 絶剣技――三ノ型、影月円舞 Zekkengi - San no Kata, Eigetsuenbu (Absolute Blade Arts - Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz)= (Tuyệt kiếm kỹ- chiêu thứ ba, ảnh nguyệt viên vũ) múa tròn dưới ánh trăng · 絶剣技――四ノ型、焔斬り Zekkengi - Yon no Kata, Homurakiri (Absolute Blade Arts - Fourth Form, Blaze Slash) diễm trảm · 絶剣技――六ノ型、砕破の牙 Zekkengi - Roku no Kata, Saiha no Kiba (Absolute Blade Arts - Sixth Form, Crushing Fang) tuyệt kiếm kỹ lục hình toái phá nha · phá vỡ răng · 絶剣技――破ノ型、烈華螺旋剣舞・四連 Zekkengi - Ha no Kata, Retsukarasenkenbu ren (Absolute Blade Arts - Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance - Consecutive Strikes) = (Kiếm pháp tuyệt đối – phá thức, hoa cháy xoắn ốc kiếm vũ - (Số lượng) chưởng) · Liệt hoa loa toàn kiếm vũ · 絶剣技――終ノ型、天絶閃衝(ラスト・ストライク) Zekkengi - Tsui no Kata, Last Strike (Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, Last Strike)= Kiếm pháp tuyệt đối - Chiêu cuối cùng, · 絶剣技――終ノ型、天双絶閃衝(ラスト・ストライク・デュアル) Zekkengi - Tsui no Kata, Last Strike Dual (Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, Last Strike・Dual) = (Kiếm pháp tuyệt đối - Chiêu cuối cùng, Song kiếm-Nhát kiếm cuối cùng) Thuật ngữ chung: *Elementalist: 精霊使い:Tinh Linh Sứ *Divine Power: 神威(カムイ)= Thần lực (uy) *Elemental Waffe: 精霊魔装(エレメンタルヴァツフェ):Tinh Linh Ma Trang *Princess Maiden: 姫巫女:Vu Nữ Cơ *Spirit Seal: Khắc ấn tinh linh *Flame Spirit: 炎精霊:hỏa tinh linh/viêm tinh linh *Sword Spirit: 剣精霊: kiếm tinh linh *Demon Ice Spirit: 魔氷精霊:Ma băng tinh linh *Demon Wind Spirit: 魔風精霊:Ma phong tinh linh *Demon Spirit: 魔精霊: ma tinh linh *Annihilation Spirit: 殲滅精霊Tinh linh hủy diệt/tiêm diệt tinh linh *Forsaken Spirit: 廃精霊Tinh linh bị ruồng bỏ/phế tinh linh *Beast: 魔獣:Ma thú *Hell Cat: 火猫:Hỏa miêu *Sealed Spirit: 封印精霊: Tinh linh phong ấn/phong ấn tinh linh *Blade Dance: 剣舞 （プレイダンス）: Kiếm Vũ *Releasing: 展開式 （レリーズ）Thuật triển khai/ triển khai thức *Summoning: 召喚式 (サモナル) Thuật triệu hồi/triệu hoán thức *Tournament: 対抗戦:Giải đấu *Captain/Knight Captain: 騎士団長:Đội trưởng đội kị sĩ/kỵ sĩ đoàn trưởng *Evil Winds: 凶ツ風:Chướng Phong/hung phong *Dryad: 樹木の精霊 （ドリアード）: Thụ mộc tinh linh *Mithril: 錬魔銀　(ミスリル): Luyện ma ngân/ bạc luyện ma Tên tinh linh 灼眼の戦姫(スカーレット・ヴァルキリー)＞, オルトリンデ = Ortlinde, the Scarlet Valkyrie Chước nhãn chiến cơ 獣軍精霊＜ケレンノス＞　 =　Cernunnos thú quân tinh linh 牙狼精霊　＜ウルフ　ファング＞ =　Wolf Fang nha lang tinh linh 破雷精霊 　＜ブラスト　ギア＞　 =　Blast Gear phá lôi tinh linh 剣精霊　＜フアルシオン＞ =　Falchion kiếm tinh linh 風精霊　＜エアリアル＞ =　Aerial phong tinh linh 最強炎精霊　＜レーヴァテイン＞　 = Laevateinn tối cường viêm tinh linh ヨルモンガンド戦略級軍用精霊 　 =　JormungandrTinh linh quân sự loại chiến lược chiến lược cấp quân dụng tinh linh 腐毒精灵　＜ラフレシア＞　 =　Rafflesia hủ độc tinh linh 剣精霊 ぐラデイウス＞ =　Gladius kiếm tinh linh アルゴス　 = Argos hoặc Argus 死精霊　＜タナトス＞　 = Thanatos tử tinh linh 破滅の聖王　＜マぐナ　カルタ＞　 =　Magna Carta phá diệt thánh vương 炎狼精霊　＜バーゲスト＞ =　Barguest viêm lang tinh linh 盾精霊　＜エイジス＞　 = Aegis thuẫn tinh linh 狂王精霊　＜ネブカトネザル＞　 = Nebuchadnezzar cuồng vương tinh linh 聖騎士精霊　＜ゲオルギウス＞　 = Georgios　＝　Thánh kỵ sĩ tinh linh George 破壊精霊　＜デス・ゲイズ＞ = Death Gaze phá hoại tinh linh 竜精霊 ＜ニーズヘッグ＞ = Nidhogg long tinh linh ＜スキュラ＞ = Scylla 殲滅精霊 ＜ティアマット＞ = Tiamat tiêm diệt tinh linh 守護精霊 ＜ガーデイアン＞ = Guardian thủ hộ tinh linh 石獣精霊 ＜ガルグイル＞ = Gargoyle thạch thú tinh linh 火竜精霊 リンドヴルム = Lindwyrm hỏa long tinh linh 軍団精霊 レギオン = Legion quân đoàn tinh linh 覇軍精霊 ＜聖王の師団＞ = Crusaders bá quân tinh linh 魔精霊 ＜嘲笑う混沌＞ バルダンデルス = Baldanders ma tinh linh 軍用精霊 ＜ヴァララカール＞ = Valaraukar quân dụng tinh linh 軍団精霊 ＜シェイドウルフ＞ = Shadewolf quân đoàn tinh linh 【Ngũ Đại Tinh Linh Vương (Five Elemental Lord)】 *Fire Elemental Lord:火の精霊王 ＜ヴォルカニクス＞ Hỏa Tinh Linh Vương＜Volcanicus＞ *Wind Elemental Lord:風の精霊王 ＜ベルファール＞Phong Tinh Linh Vương ＜Belphal＞ *Earth Elemental Lord:地の精霊王 ＜ロッド・ギア＞ = Địa Tinh Linh Vương <'Lode Gea'r＞ *Water Elemental Lord: 水の精霊王 ＜イセリア・シーウォード＞ = Thủy Tinh Linh Vương'＜Iseria' > *Lord: 聖の精霊王 ＜アレクサンドロス＞ = Thánh Tinh Linh Vương＜Alexandros ＞ Tinh Linh Ma Trang (Elemental Waffe) 魔氷の矢弾（フリージング・アロー） = Ma băng thi đạn (Freezing Arrow) 炎王の息吹(ヘルブレイズ) = Hỏa ngục chi tiên (Hell Blaze) viêm vương tức xuy 破岩の鎚(ロック・ブレイカー) = Phá nham chi chùy (Rock Breaker) 風翼の槍(レイ・ホーク) : Phong dực chi thương (Ray Hawk) 魔王殺しの聖剣（デモン・スレイヤー:Thánh Kiếm Diệt Ma Vương (Demon Slayer) /sát ma vương thánh kiếm 真実を貫く剣 (ヴオーパル　ソード) = Chân Thực Quán Kiếm (Vorpal Sword)Kiếm Xuyên Thấu Thực Tại (Sword that pierces reality/truth) 竜殺しの聖剣 （ドラゴン・スレイヤー） = (Dragon Slayer)Sát Long Thánh Kiếm (Dragon Killing Sacred Sword) 無窮なる女王の城 （セイヴ・ザ・クイーン） = Save The Queen vô cùng nữ vương thành 魔を滅する聖剣 (ミュルグレス) = diệt ma thánh kiếm (Sacred Sword Which Purges Evil) Từ vựng (các danh từ riêng) Spirit Language Summoning クレア・ルージュ / Claire Rouge ——紅き焰の守護者よ、眠らぬ炉の番人よ！ ——いまこそ血の契約に従い、我が下に馳せ参じ給え！ —Guardian of the crimson blaze, keeper of the undying hearth! —Now's the time to abide by the blood contract, come forth and do my bidding! フィアナ・レイ・オルデシア / Fianna Ray Ordesia —汝、人の子の王に仕えし剣聖の騎士よ! —旧き血の契約に従い、我を守る剣となりて我が下に馳せ参じ給え! —Thou, servant of the king of the child of man, knight and master swordsman! —By the contract of the old blood, become the sword that protects me, come forth and do my bidding! カゼハヤ・カミト / Kazehaya Kamito —汝、冷徹なる女王、魔を滅する聖剣よ —いまここに、鋼の剣となりて、我が手に力を！ —Dispassionate Queen of Steel, the sacred sword that destroys evil! —Now form a sword of steel and be the power in my hand! ＜テルミヌス・エスト＞　 =　Terminus Est